


Do you believe in love?

by demonic_gay



Series: Historical Marya/Helene [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: 1790s, Ball, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/F, Kissing, Soft 18th century lesbians, Useless Lesbians, Young Helene and Marya, Young Love, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_gay/pseuds/demonic_gay
Summary: Marya is forced to go to her first ball, even though she can't dance.





	Do you believe in love?

Marya didn't want to be at this ball. She had put off having her first ball for as long as possible but now, at nineteen, her father had forced her to go. If her mother had been alive she would have opposed him but she was long gone. She was the only one who seemed to understand and accept Marya's disinterest in men and her preference for women. She always said that God did not make mistakes so Marya was perfect the way she was. Her father disagreed and wanted her to marry a rich man so that he could be rid of her. Marya had tried to stop him, but here she was at a stupid ball at the Kuragins' estate. She had never bothered to learn to dance so she stood at the side of the ballroom, looking quite fed up. She watched the dances and became intrigued by a particular young woman. She had dark curls pulled up into a bun and moved so gracefully that Marya was convinced that she was a heavenly angel. Her dark green ball gown flared out with every spin and the string of pearls around her neck jumped up. She turned towards the redhead, giving Marya a glimpse of her face. She was perfect. Her cheeks were flushed pink from dancing, her wild, brown eyes scanned the crowd for her next partner and her plump pink lips were curled into a sultry smile. When her eyes met Marya's bright blue ones, Marya felt her face heating up and turned away. 

When the dance finished, everyone came over looking for a new partner, including the mystery girl. She confidently strode over to Marya, who began to panic. "I'm Helene Kuragina," She said, shaking Marya's hand. "You look a bit lost, do you want to dance with me?" Her sultry voice made Marya melt. She knew that she was blushing madly, but couldn't do anything to hide it. "I'm Marya Akhrosimova. I'm afraid that I don't know how to dance," She admitted, feeling quite ashamed. Helene smiled kindly. "I can teach you!" She exclaimed excitedly, pulling Marya into the nearest free room. "In here there aren't any people and you can still hear the music," She explained. She took the leading position and began to show Marya a basic box-step. Helene was a good teacher, but Marya wasn't concentrating; she was distracted by Helene's hand on her waist. Helene noticed this and laughed, making Marya blush even more. "So, you like girls," Helene commented. Marya tried to say that she really didn't and that she was just nervous, but Helene wasn't falling for it. She pulled Marya down to her level and kissed her, cutting off her sentence. Marya held Helene away from her in pure shock but then pulled her close and kissed her again, her hands holding the base of Helene's swan-like neck. The kisses were passionate and so desperate that Helene's body curved into her lover's. Both knew that this was not allowed, but they didn't care; they only cared for each other. They finally broke away and Helene smirked. "I like girls too," She purred, running her thumb over Marya's soft, red lips which were tingling from the kisses. "God, you're amazing," Marya gasped hoarsely, leaning against a chair. "Do you want to do it again?" Marya nodded, needing more of Helene's love. Their lips collided, the kisses even more desperate than before. Helene pushed Marya onto the chair and sat in her lap, not breaking from the kiss. Marya lovingly guided Helene's hand up to cup her cheek and tangled her fingers in her lover's. Helene pushed deeper into the kiss and held Marya close. Marya pulled away and gazed into the younger woman's chocolate eyes, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "You're perfect, Helene," She whispered, her voice full of love. "I love you."


End file.
